


the subtle approach

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Series: nobody loves you like me [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, consent is freely given but not everyone has all the facts, dark au, dark!Koudelka, remember that time everything was happy? yeah, watch me ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If they wouldn't talk about their feelings any other way, Dominik reasoned, pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys to head to the bank, well, a nice cheesy setup of “Oh no, it’s cold and we three sexy people must huddle for warmth!” might just do the trick.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the subtle approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you breathe the fickle air (and say the words i never heard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968260) by [harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror). 



> As soon as I wrote the line “You strike me as the sort of man on whom the subtle approach is wasted” for Dom, the horrifying thought crossed my mind about how messed up it would be if he orchestrated the whole thing. From there, it was a mere hop skip and a jump to "Dominik is their Goddard-assigned handler" and well, here we are.
> 
> If you haven't read the original fic yet, I recommend it or this might not make as much sense as it could.

“Malachi? Dom here. Listen, I need you to help me with something.”

He sighed impatiently as the other man grumbled. “Look, I _know_ there’s a blizzard on, I’ll pay you double. All you have to do is come to my house tonight, shut off the power, wait an hour, and turn it back on. Can you do that?”

More muffled sounds from the phone and Dominik Koudelka rolled his eyes. “Yes, Malachi, I know that’ll turn off my heat in the middle of a blizzard, that’s the _point._ Look, it’s a long story that is frankly none of your business anyway, but suffice it to say, it’s part of a surprise for my wife. No, you _don't_ need more details, you need to do as I’ve asked. Mr. Cutter _specifically_ requested that you -”

A pause. Then, “I’m glad to hear it. Twice the usual sum will be in an envelope taped next to the power box. Just make sure it gets done. 9:00 pm. Don't be late.”

He hung up, smiling to himself. This would be just the thing to finally broach all those unresolved issues between Doug and Renée. Honestly, the way those two danced around each other. Doug thought he was being subtle but that was only because Renée could be adorably clueless about some things. Dominik had known about Doug’s crush on them both since pretty much their first meeting.

As for his wife...well, the time he’d woken up to her moaning Doug’s name in her sleep had been a pretty decent clue. He hadn’t mentioned it to her then, but later had casually floated the idea that he wouldn't be averse to Doug joining them in bed some time. The seven shades of red she’d turned had been confirmation enough for him. When she’d been away, it had been easy enough to ignore his boss’s pointed comments about just how close Commander Minkowski and Officer Eiffel were, how _friendly_ they'd become, but seeing them in person - well, any fool could see the confused attraction. He loved them both dearly and could begrudge them no happiness. It didn't seem right, then, that he should let them begrudge themselves anything either.

And if they wouldn't talk about it any other way, Dominik reasoned, pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys to head to the bank, well, a nice cheesy setup of “Oh no, it’s cold and we three sexy people must huddle for warmth!” might just do the trick.

He grinned. Tonight was going to be _fun._

* * *

 

Many wonderful, exhilarating, _productive_ hours later, Dominik Koudelka sighed happily and snuggled closer to his amazing wife, burrowing his face into her hair. Tonight had gone better than he ever could have hoped for.

Well, he amended sadly, it was a shame that Doug had gotten so upset. He’d had no idea the other man’s fear of the cold was so much deeper and traumatic than Renee’s discomfort and for that he was sorry. Seeing Doug cry, seeing Renée on the verge of tears, that had been hard. The guilt gnawed at the edges of his happiness, but he pushed it aside.

It had been so, _so_ very worth it. Once they’d gotten through the tears and the emotional talk to the point of the entire evening, he’d been delighted at how easily Doug had accepted their affections. And, he had to admit, it had both shocked and thrilled him that Doug’s first kiss had been for him. Dom had assumed that, given their shared history and rather unique bond, that Doug would focus his affections mostly on Renée.

Perhaps it was that he was the lower-stakes target, he mused, feeling his wife shift out of his embrace to move closer to Doug; perhaps Doug decided to take the chance on the one of them that he cared less deeply for in case things went terribly wrong. That was okay, even understandable. Dominik didn't mind. Kissing Doug had been like unlocking the door to a long-forgotten room in an abandoned house, letting the light stream in and freeing the trapped creature inside. The younger man had absolutely melted into him - and later into Renée - with such a hungry desire to be shown affection that it made his chest ache.

He could hear them talking softly now but didn't try overly hard to listen in. Let them have their privacy - today had been a long time coming for them, and he was happy to let them work it out and process it together. He did watch them though, saw Renée playing with Doug’s hair, saw the newly emboldened Doug kiss her and the sheer love and affection he could feel all around them was enough to tell him that his machinations had been justified. Mr. Cutter had _definitely_ known what he was doing when he matched these two up, despite their surface incompatibility.

Smiling, Dominik imagined what his boss’s face might look like when he told him what had transpired this night. Cutter liked to be kept appraised of the goings-on of his assets’ lives, and this was far more interesting than the usual “so-and-so divorced his husband” or “you-know-who is back in rehab.”

Of course, he thought, watching their kisses deepen, watching Doug’s hands slip beneath Renee’s tee shirt, watching her shiver, he wouldn't tell Mr. Cutter _everything,_ of course. That would be inappropriate, a betrayal. He could have the basics, know that Dom was managing the pair of them as best he could, keeping them out of trouble. He could know the status of the relationship because honestly, Dominik was proud of what he had made happen tonight and wanted to share it. But some things...

His bedmates were both naked now, their foreheads pressed together, kissing as they moved slowly, languorously, the unhurried lovemaking of people who think they have all the time in the world for more. Dominik closed his eyes and smiled, preserving the image against the back of his eyelids.

Some things he wanted to keep just for himself.


End file.
